In motor vehicles using hydrogen or using compressed natural gas (CNG) to power vehicle engines, present practice is that fuel is stored in on board tanks maintained at a maximum pressure in the range of about 5000 psi for hydrogen and 3600 psi for CNG. Higher pressures in the range of about 10,000 psi or more are anticipated as the use of hydrogen (for fuel cells) and hydrogen and CNG (for internal combustion engines) becomes more prevalent. The in situ techniques I have developed to the manage thermal energy differences between high pressure gas in a tank and the environment of the tank in a vehicle involve heat exchanger devices fixed within the tank (to absorb and radiate heat) operatively interconnected with an external heat exchanger (correlatively to radiate and absorb heat) in the sequence of the refill and exhaustion of the high pressure gas within the tank. In the specification herein, high pressure hydrogen and high pressure CNG (compressed natural gas) are both referred to as a “gas” or “high pressure gas.” Both hydrogen and CNG are high pressure gases with which the invention is useful, typically, but not necessarily, in motor vehicle applications.
When the on board fuel tanks of a hydrogen powered vehicle are filled with hydrogen, the pressurized on board gas in the tanks may be characterized as having multiple forms of energy: 1) chemical energy associated with the hydrogen fuel itself (consumed in powering the vehicle), and 2) thermodynamic energy, namely, the mechanical, thermal and internal energy associated with the physics of high pressure refueling of a tank from sources of fuel at the high pressure gas refuel depot.
During a high pressure refueling process involving hydrogen and CNG fueled vehicles, gas within the interiors of the on board storage tanks become heated as a result of fuel gas compression when the tank pressure increases and other refueling parameters affect the refill. After refueling, the interior temperature of the gas within the tank and the pressure within the tank both decrease slowly as the fuel gas is consumed during vehicle operation. Conventionally, it is not possible to obtain a full refill tank pressure without temperature or pressure compensation during the course of refueling. The charge of fuel pressure input into and stored in the tank must be, at refill (because of the heating compression of the gas), initially in excess of the tank design pressure. Without pressure compensation (an initial overfill), vehicle mileage range is reduced because a full fill is not obtained. When higher optimum tank design pressures are encountered, this condition is exacerbated.
Slower flow rates, a pressure overfill and external pre-cooling have been proposed as solutions, however, the former undesirably extends the time of a refill, the latter two require substantial energy, thereby reducing the overall efficiency of a hydrogen/CNG economy. As tank pressures exceed 3600 psi (for CNG) and 5000 psi and approach or exceed 10,000 psi (for hydrogen), secondary treatment such as cooling becomes an important factor in the refueling process to achieve a full tank capacity fill. When a full fill is achieved, 1) overall vehicle range per each tank refill thereby increases, 2) energy required for a refill (such as for precooling or a pressure overfill) is reduced, 3) time is saved, and 4) overall customer satisfaction increases.